Visite angélique par une chaude nuit d'été
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Il fait chaud ... très chaud ... Dean est sur son lit, presque nu, endormi et Castiel arrive, mais...la tentation est grande, il n'y résiste pas... Lemon /!\ Heavy Slash /!\ ! Réponse au Défi de DESTIEL ADDICT "Par une torride nuit d'août"


**OoO**oOo**OoO**oOo**OoO**oOo**OoO**

**"Visite angélique par une chaude nuit d'été."**

**OoO**oOo**OoO**oOo**OoO**oOo**OoO**

_Sioux Falls - Dakota du sud - Chez Bobby._

.

C'était l'été. Et l'air était étouffant de chaleur en ce mois d'août. Taux d'humidité, zéro.

Sam et Bobby étaient allés donner un coup de main à un amis du vieux chasseur qui avait des soucis avec un groupe de vampires et Dean était resté pour répondre au téléphone, car Bobby attendait un appel de Rufus, qui lui avait demandé de faire quelques recherches pour lui.

Dean était donc seul, bien heureux de ne pas avoir à courir partout après des vampires par cette chaleur infernale.

Il passa le début de la soirée assis sur la plus haute marche du perron à siroter quelques bières, essayant de profiter du peu de fraîcheur relative que la tombée de la nuit apportait jusqu'à vingt et une heures trente, heure à laquelle retentit la sonnerie du téléphone et qu'il put donner à Rufus les renseignements que lui avait noté Bobby.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retourna boire une dernière bière dehors, puis il rentra, éteignit toutes les lumières du bas et monta dans sa chambre.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, la chaleur le submergea et râlant dans sa barbe contre Bobby, sur le fait qu'un ventilateur c'était quand même pratique, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche rafraîchissante.

Une fois sous l'eau presque froide, il jubila de bien-être.

"-Ah putain ! Ca c'est le pied ! Dit-il à haute voix.

Il y resta presque une heure, une heure qui passa sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, une heure à penser à tout, à rien, à un certain mec à plumes, aux cheveux ébouriffés, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et il se dit qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain matin, car finalement c'était pas normal ce silence radio de la part de l'angelot et puis ... le sentant sans se l'avouer vraiment et il l'aurait nié si quelqu'un lui avait fait cette réflexion, sa présence lui manquait. Il se sentait mieux quand il l'avait auprès de lui, il se sentait plus léger, moins ... seul, même s'il ne l'était jamais vraiment, il avait cette sensation en son absence, c'est ça ... il lui manquait, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

"-Pff..N'importe quoi ! Se dit-il en coupant l'eau de la douche pour en sortir.

Il s'égoutta plus que s'essuyer pour garder la fraîcheur sur lui et il enfila un boxer avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Puis, il éteignit la lumière de la chambre pour allumer la lampe de chevet près de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Sa peau humide se couvrit de chair de poule quand l'air de l'extérieur, tiédit par le coucher du soleil, entra dans la pièce, très agréable sensation qui le fit sourire de contentement. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regarda un instant la nuit noire et étoilée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et il décida de se coucher.

Se faufilant sous le drap frais, il apprécia grandement l'instant de détente, allongeant son corps de tout son long au milieu de son lit en s'étirant les muscles, mais la fraîcheur ne tint pas longtemps et au bout de dix minutes le drap commença à lui coller désagréablement à la peau, donc s'asseyant rapidement, il se dégagea et poussa le drap au pied du lit avant de se rallonger. Ainsi c'était mieux. Il glissa son bras gauche derrière sa tête, sous l'oreiller, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et il fini par s'endormir sans même éteindre la lumière.

* * *

De son côté, Castiel vaquait à ses occupations, qui finalement ne comblaient pas les nombreuses heures où il se contentait de s'asseoir dans un square a attendre que le temps passe, comme maintenant, à réfléchir à sa condition d'ange qui commençait à lui peser, mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas abandonner pour autant, il aurait fait un piètre humain, complètement incapable d'assumer tout ce qu'ils devaient accomplir juste pour vivre. Tout ces sentiments, ces émotions qu'ils doivent gérer rien que pour pouvoir être. Il avait déjà du mal à assumer le peut qu'il ressentait, qui allait en grandissant et qui lui faisait peur. Toutes ces choses que son esprit, que son âme ressentaient, toutes ces choses qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir et qui avaient fini par l'envahir, à force de côtoyer les humains, à force de côtoyer les frères Winchester, à force de côtoyer Dean.

Dean.

C'est vis a vis de Dean qu'il avait le plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions. Le jeune homme n'avait pourtant rien fait de bien précis pour encourager ce qu'il ressentait à présent, mais dès qu'il était en sa présence, il était toujours au bord de perdre tout ses moyens. Il lui fallait toujours se battre contre son envie de lui parler, de lui dire toutes ces choses qui mettent à mal son équilibre céleste, de lui dire toutes ces choses que son coeur avait envie de lui hurler et pour cela il avait prit la décision de ne le voir qu'en cas de besoin, de ne plus débarquer à n'importe quel moment et le surprendre dans des situations quelques fois embarrassantes, mais qui le faisait frémir au plus profond de sa grâce. Comme une fois où il l'avait surprit sous la douche, heureusement Dean ne l'avait pas vu, il s'était éclipsé rapidement après un petit coup d'oeil. Ou comme la fois où il était assis sur la table torse nu, parce que Sam allait lui recoudre une plaie dans le dos, et que finalement Dean lui demanda de soigner. Quand il avait déposé sa main sur sa peau il avait été traversé d'un courant électrique dans tout le corps. Ca devenait incontrôlable et il avait donc dû prendre la décision de ne venir que s'ils l'appelaient.

Mais ce soir, l'envie de le voir le dévorait. Vers les dix heures, il avait senti que Dean pensait à lui, il cru un instant qu'il allait l'appeler, mais il ne le fit pas et il fut envahis d'une grande déception. Jusqu'à ce que cette terrible envie le reprenne et qu'il y cède en se disant que Dean ne devait pas dormir à cette heure là et qu'il avait peut-être besoin de lui ... _éventuellement ... peut-être ... sûrement ... ouiiiii ... S'il avait pensé à lui c'est parce que les frères devait avoir besoin d'un renseignement ou quelque chose d'autre ... oui..._ il fallait qu'il y aille.

Une fois sa décision prise, sa bouche se mit à sourire d'elle même instinctivement. Le sentiment de bonheur était décidément très puissant pour réussir à pousser le cerveau à donner l'ordre de sourire aux muscles du visage ! Le bonheur .. voilà ... tout était dit, il ressentait du bonheur rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait voir Dean..

Il se leva de son banc public, regarda aux alentours et ferma les yeux un instant pour localiser Dean, qu'il trouva immédiatement et en un battement d'ailes il s'envola vers lui.

* * *

Quand il arriva dans la chambre du chasseur, la déception prit la place de sa joie dans son coeur, il dormait, il était arrivé trop tard, il aurait dû moins réfléchir et venir dès que l'envie l'avait prit, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à repartir et peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de lui le lendemain.

Il allait s'en aller quand il se stoppa, se disant qu'il allait au moins éteindre la lumière, qu'il pouvait au moins faire ça.

Il fit donc les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit où était allongé son protégé et éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Puis, faisant deux pas vers le pied du lit, il s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, prit d'une envie folle, d'une envie dingue, d'une envie démente et ... dangereuse.

_"Et s'il se réveillait ?_ Se dit-il._ Il ne se réveillera pas !_ S'affirma-t-il lui même. _Pourquoi se réveillerait-il ? ... Juste ... le toucher ... du bout des doigts et m'enivrer de lui ... oui c'est ça ... m'enivrer de lui .. .de sa peau ... et puis repartir...il n'en saura jamais rien..."_

Plongé dans son dialogue avec lui même, il s'était retourné vers le lit et regardait Dean. La lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre de la chambre, couvrait sa peau d'ombres grises et bleutées et lui permettaient de voir parfaitement son corps... Son corps si parfait, son corps si bien proportionné, son corps si beau, son corps...

Sans même contrôlé son geste il avait déposé son index sur son pied gauche, à peine, juste un affleurement et il remonta lentement le long de sa jambe, qui se couvrit de chair de poule tout le long de son geste. Arrivé à la cuisse du chasseur, il y joignit le bout de ses autres doigts, toujours aussi légèrement comme la caresse d'une plume, mais la peau sensible tressailli et il retira sa main par réflexe, amenant ses doigts a ses lèvres, gêné.

Mais Dean dormait toujours, sont souffle léger et régulier le prouvait. Castiel, lui par contre, sentait que les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés et sa respiration aussi, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire, les effets que ça avait sur lui et la sensation lui plaisait décidément beaucoup, ce qui l'enhardi et il s'assied délicatement, très doucement à côté de Dean, près de ses hanches.

L'observer à sa guise sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien était très excitant pour l'ange, il se délectait de chaque secondes, regardant son torse et son ventre se soulever par sa respiration, ses lèvres entrouverte, son visage serein, il amena sa main au visage du chasseur et constatant que la manche de son trench allait toucher son visage au risque de le réveiller, il se releva lentement le retira et se réinstalla tout aussi doucement posant son vêtement sur sa cuisse droite et renvoyant sa main jusqu'au visage de Dean, il déposa délicatement son majeur et son index sur sa tempe droite humide de transpiration et redessina le contour de son visage, passant par sa pommette, sa joue, qu'il caressa du dos des doigts, continuant de descendre pour arriver à l'angle de sa mâchoire, puis, son menton et hésitant une seconde, regardant sa belles bouche, de son index, il effleura sa lèvre inférieure, mordillant la sienne, sous l'effet enivrant que lui provoquait ce simple touché. Sa bouche, ses lèvres tentatrices, étaient un pêché en elles même, elles inspiraient tout, l'envie, la gourmandise, le désir, la luxure. Passant une seconde fois sur sa lèvres, puis, une troisième fois dans l'autre sens pour stopper au milieu et descendre sur son menton, il se pencha légèrement vers son visage, dévoré par l'envie de goûter ces lèvres, mais s'arrêta en chemin, il perdait la tête, il ne devait pas. Il allait déjà bien trop loin en faisant ce qu'il faisait, il n'allait pas en plus aller jusqu'à faire ça ! Donc, se redressant en fermant les yeux pour se reprendre, il souffla doucement avant de reposer ses yeux sur le corps de Dean. Se remplir les yeux de lui et de ses doigts apprendre son grain de peau, sa douceur, sa chaleur, se contenter de ça. Il devait se contenter de ça.

Finalement pensant qu'ainsi il ne se tenterait pas d'avantage, il décida de passer au reste de son corps. Il descendit donc son index qui était resté sur son menton, le long de sa gorge, continuant lentement à tracer un trait sur son torse, ses doigts se mirent à trembler, à la vue de la respiration de Dean qui s'accélérait au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait, passant lentement sur son estomac pour, du bout de tous ses doigts qu'il réuni, finir par caresser son ventre jusqu'à son nombril et remonter en posant doucement sa main complète sur sa peau, effleurant l'épiderme sensible pour revenir à son torse, bifurquer légèrement sur la droite, pour diriger sa main vers son flanc passant par son téton qu'il senti durcir sous sa paume, à ce moment là, le soupire de contentement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Dean fit frémir ses ailes et il s'immobilisa. Il avait chaud, ce qu'il était en train de faire, faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines et palpiter son coeur contre ses côtes à un point qu'il entendait les battements de son coeur dans ses tympans, à se demander si on ne les entendait pas dans toute la pièce.

Se reprenant un tant soit peu, il poursuivi sa caresse jusqu'à son flanc et traversa le ventre du chasseur, pour atteindre l'autre côté, la peau fine, tressailli de nouveau sous sa main, il en sourit et remonta sur le torse, excitant le deuxième téton du jeune homme en passant dessus, il s'arrêta, regarda le visage de Dean, rien, mais ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa bouche et remontant sa main dans son cou puis le long de sa mâchoire, il ne pu résister à l'envie de caresser de nouveau sa lèvre inférieur de son pouce, en se penchant d'avantage en avant pour voir les tissus pulpeux glisser pour son doigt, et il se figea ... Dean venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

En un centième de seconde une explosion terrible dans sa tête, il venait de tout détruire, leur lien, leur amitié, leur confiance mutuelle, il venait de tout briser, Castiel fut prit de panique mentale, mais resta complètement immobile. Dean ne bougeait pas non plus, ne disait rien, ils se regardaient l'un l'autre dans un silence étrange.

Le pouce de Castiel qui était à la droite de la lèvre de Dean, repassa sur celle ci en une nouvelle caresse pour aller rejoindre les autres doigts de l'autre côté du visage du jeune homme et ce fut ce qui déclencha tout.

Sans laisser à Castiel le temps d'anticiper quoi que ce soit, Dean sorti son bras gauche de sous son oreiller, agrippa la cravate de l'ange pour l'approcher de lui et prit possession de sa bouche, en se redressant un peu, complètement dépassé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, un désir soudain à assouvir. Tout les frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps au moment même ou il ouvrit les yeux sur l'ange si près de lui, sa main sur son visage, son pouce caressant sa lèvres, tout ça combiné eu vite fait de lui faire perdre les pédales ... et sa bouche ... il s'imposa à lui qu'il lui fallait goûter à cette bouche.

Si il y a quelque chose à laquelle Castiel ne se serait jamais attendu c'était bien à ce qui était en train de se produire. Quand Dean avait ouvert les yeux sur lui, il fut prit de panique, il eu peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais, mais non, il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça dans ses yeux, pas de doute, pas de colère, rien de tout ce qu'il avait craint un instant, dans ses yeux un éclair d'étonnement et rapidement ... du désir, il avait vu du désir dans ses yeux, du désir pour lui, mais n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper une seule seconde le geste rapide de Dean, ni le baiser qui s'en suivit et qu'ils étaient à présent en train de partager.

Pris d'une incontrôlable frénésie, l'un comme l'autre, leur baiser n'avait rien de doux. Dès que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, leurs langues firent connaissance l'une avec l'autre, apprenant le gout de l'autre avec un plaisir immense, empirant leur excitation, ils s'embrassaient à s'en dévorer, comme si ... comme si ils en avaient envie depuis une éternité et qu'on les avait empêché de le faire. Comme après une faim atroce qu'ils pouvaient enfin assouvir...enfin...c'était tellement bon qu'ils en grognaient de plaisir.

Castiel passa sa main de la joue de Dean à sa nuque qu'il agrippa pour appuyer leur baiser encore plus, tandis que son autre bras se faufila jusqu'à son dos, redressant un peu plus le chasseur pour le serrer contre lui.

Dean, redressé et maintenu enserré dans les bras de Castiel, glissa son bras droit sous sa veste, ses doigts tirant rapidement sur le fin tissu de sa chemise pour se faufiler dessous et sa main caressa pour la première fois la peau chaude de son ange avec un plaisir certain qui lui provoqua un courant électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Douce sensation..

Quand à bout de souffle, Dean mit fin à leur baiser, pour reprendre un peu pied et un peu d'air, Castiel était tout aussi essoufflé que lui.

Front contre front, aucun des deux ne relâcha son étreinte sur l'autre, c'était trop tard maintenant, leur lien avait changé.

Dean lâcha la cravate de son ange pour poser sa main dans son cou, caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire de son pouce, avant de décoller son front de celui de Castiel pour planter son regard dans le sien.

"-Putain Cass ce que tu viens de déclencher on pourras plus jamais l'arrêter. Lui dit-il.

Castiel leva un sourcil sur le fait que ce serait lui qui aurait tout déclenché.

"-Oui oui angelot, moi je n'ai fait que réagir à ... qu'est ce que tu étais en train de faire d'ailleurs ?

Castiel se senti rougir, heureusement le peu de luminosité de la pièce n'en fit rien voir à Dean.

"-Je ... je suis venu ... pour te voir ... et ... tu dormais ... alors j'ai éteint et ... un geste en entraînant un autre ...

"-Un geste en entraînant un autre tu dis ...

Castiel sourit.

"-T'es pas croyable ... et tu fais ça souvent ... venir me ... rendre visite la nuit comme ça ?

"-Jamais... c'est la première fois...

"-Mais tu te rend bien compte qu'on vient de déclencher quelque chose qu'on ne pourra plus stopper ? Lui demanda-t-il en resserrant la prise de son bras dans le dos de l'ange.

"-Tu veux que je m'en ailles Dean ? Il n'est pas trop...

"-Si ! C'est trop tard Cass. Je ne veux plus te laisser partir...

"-Dean...

"-Tu es MON ange maintenant ...

"-Mais je l'ét...

"-En entier.. Souffla-t-il à sa bouche, en remontant sa main derrière sa tête, faufilant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour rapprocher son visage du sien et le lancer dans un baiser doux et tendre, caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, avant de la glisser entre elles, tandis que celle de Castiel venait à sa rencontre. Un baiser doux et tendre, qui fit fondre l'ange, qui gémit de plaisir, un baiser doux et tendre complètement enivrant, un baiser doux et tendre qui en disait beaucoup. Un baiser doux et tendre qui hurlait "je t'aime", comme seul un humain comme Dean pouvait le faire.

Leur baiser, interminable, les déconnecta complètement de la réalité, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus rien d'autre autour, plus personne, chacun était là pour l'autre, décidé à se donner corps et âme à l'autre sans rien demander en retour, juste se donner tout entier au seul être qui comptait vraiment et s'envoler dans les méandres d'un plaisir divin qu'ils étaient sûrs d'atteindre avec l'autre, leur baiser avait un gout de Paradis.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, Dean bougea, regroupant ses jambes pour se mettre à genoux face à Castiel qu'il emporta dans son mouvement pour qu'il se retrouve dans la même position que lui, le trench qui était toujours posé sur la cuisse de l'ange tomba au sol et très vite, Dean glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel, sous sa veste et il la lui retira lentement. Il allait effeuiller son ange et ça le mit dans un état d'excitation avancé qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper, depuis combien de temps avait-il ce genre d'envie pour que ça le mettre tout de suite dans cet état ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait envie de lui a en crever et se collant contre le corps de l'autre, il senti qu'il n'était pas tout seul, au renflement du pantalon de Castiel qui frotta contre son érection à ce moment là.

Jetant la veste de Castiel sur le sol sur le trench qui y gisait donc déjà, ils se serrèrent dans les bras, s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorant à présent, tellement ils se désiraient et Dean interrompit leur baiser, plantant ses yeux noirs de convoitise dans ceux de Castiel qui avaient prit une teinte indéfinissable.

"-_Putain Cass..._ Dit-il essoufflé en dénouant sa cravate.

"-_J'ai envie de toi Dean..._

La voix de Castiel avait prit une intonation grave qui le rempli de frissons et c'était tellement troublant d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche et ses mains partout sur lui ne firent qu'amplifier le phénomène.

"-_Râââh moi aussi putain... ça me dévore de l'intérieur._ Dit-il en retirant les boutons de sa chemise un à un le plus rapidement que ses doigts fébriles pouvaient le lui permettre. Jetant sa bouche sur sa peau dès qu'elle commença à apparaître et fini par tirer sur les pans de sa chemise pour arracher les boutons qui restaient, gagné par l'impatience, ce besoin d'en avoir encore plus, plus de lui, plus de sa peau, plus de son odeur, plus son gout.

Castiel la tête baissée vers celle de Dean, les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux du chasseur, agrippés à son crâne, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, soufflait de plaisir, ce plaisir de sentir la bouche de Dean sur lui, son souffle chaud, sa langue humide qui traçait des sillons de fraîcheur sur sa peau. Et quand il saisi un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, Castiel ne pu retenir le gémissement qui lui sorti de la gorge et lui envoya une impulsion dans le bas ventre. Dean fut saisi par la même impulsion au son qui franchi ses lèvres et léchant, mordillant toujours le téton de l'ange, il glissa ses mains sur ses épaule, se faufilant sous sa chemise pour la lui retirer. Puis, remontant en dizaines de baisers sur son torse, dans son cou, jusqu'à sa bouche, le caressant de mille mains, il le fit basculer sur le lit, une jambe de chaque coté des siennes, il se retrouva au dessus de lui.

Excité comme jamais, il fit un mouvement de hanches pour provoquer une friction entre leurs érections toujours prisonnières de leurs carcans de tissus, les faisant râler dans la bouche de l'autre et s'embrasser à perdre haleine, ils avaient tellement faim l'un de l'autre, qu'ils étaient au bord d'en perdre la tête, de devenir dingue. Mais Dean ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il préférait savourer cette torture qu'ils se faisaient subir pour ne jamais oublier cette première fois, quitte à en perdre l'esprit, ça en valait la peine, c'était trop bon pour gâcher le moment en le bâclant.

S'arrachant à la bouche de Castiel, le souffle court, Dean se redressa, assis sur ses cuisses, les mains de son ange sur ses hanches, il glissa ses doigts de son torse à son ventre, pour saisir la boucle de sa ceinture en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, cherchant une éventuelle désapprobation qui ne vint pas, bien au contraire. Le regard de l'ange en disait long sur son envie de continuer et Dean n'allait visiblement pas assez vite, ce qui le fit sourire.

"_-Qu'est ce qui t'amuse Dean ?_ Souffla l'ange amusé à son tour par la mine du chasseur.

"_-Toi.__ Ton regard. J'ai l'impression que tu vas me bouffer si je ne me dépêche pas. _Dit-il en finissant d'ouvrir son pantalon.

"_-Peut-être que c'est ce que je vais faire..._ Insinua-t-il.

Dean senti son sexe faire un sursaut à l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"_-Humm... Tais toi ..._ Dit Dean en se penchant sur lui pour insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche, le lançant dans un nouveau baiser profond, avant de sucer sa langue, passant à un baiser des plus érotique, qui lui donna d'autres envies.

Puis il se redressa de nouveau, retirant les mains de Castiel agrippées à son cou et à ses cheveux, pour les immobiliser contre le matelas. Castiel sourit, l'immobilisation de ses bras était plus de la soumission de sa part, que de l'entrave, au vu de sa force d'ange et Dean le savait très bien aussi, mais cette idée était excitante. Dean sourit à son tour, voir Castiel, les bras au dessus de sa tête, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, complètement alangui sous lui, était une image qui lui resterait a tout jamais gravé dans la mémoire et se penchant sur lui, il fit le tour de ses lèvres du bout de la langue, lécha aussi sa langue quémandeuse puis, se redressa une nouvelle fois en lâchant ses mains et avant que Castiel n'ai le temps de le retenir, il recula sur ses jambes, attrapant son pantalon au passage pour le lui retirer ainsi que ses chaussettes, Castiel ayant déjà enlevé ses chaussures, il ne savait quand.

Une fois son ange presque nu, il remonta un petit peu jusqu'à se retrouver une main de chaque côté de ses hanches, regardant avec un sourire en coin, tour a tour, le boxer étiré par son sexe gonflé sous le tissus et le visage de Castiel, qui lui lançait un regard sombre en se mordant la lèvre, puis, il rebaissa les yeux sur le boxer, en souleva le bord et jeta un coup d'oeil intéressé à l'intérieur avant de relever les yeux sur Castiel et sans même qu'il ai pu résister ni même réagir, Castiel se releva, l'attrapa et inversa leur position et il se retrouva à son tour dos au matelas les bras coincés au dessus de la tête par la main gauche de l'ange, mais là, l'entrave était réelle.

_"-Tricheur..._ Dit Dean amusé par ce retournement de situation, faisant mine de vouloir se libérer.

_"-Hey ... Je suis juste moi._ Chuchota Castiel à son oreille, dont le souffle le fit frisonner.

_"-De quoi ... un tricheur ?_

_"-Non..._Dit-il en ramenant son visage devant celui du chasseur. _Juste un ange qui peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de toi..._

_"-Tout ce qu'il veut de moi... _Répéta Dean dans un souffle._ Intéressant..._

A ces mots, Castiel se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, l'emportant dans un baiser profond et enivrant tout en faisant descendre sa main droite de son torse jusqu'à son ventre en une douce caresse. La respiration de Dean devint rapide et irrégulière au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le long de son corps et descendant encore, sa main glissa directement sur son sexe, Dean émit un grognement de surprise dans leurs bouches du fait qu'il avait son boxer la minute d'avant et que là, visiblement, il n'était plus là. Castiel sourit contre sa bouche, Dean en fit de même.

"_-Tricheur.._ Répéta-t-il.

Castiel ne répondit rien et commença à le caresser doucement. Dean lâcha un râle rauque, rejetant la tête en arrière dans les oreillers et Castiel en profita pour mordiller son cou, lécher sa peau, l'embrasser, faufiler sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, saisir son lobe entre ses lèvres pour le mordiller à son tour et lâchant les mains du jeune homme, qu'il eu vite fait de glisser dans son dos, redescendre dans son cou et continuer de le dévorer tout en accentuant les vas et viens de sa main sur son membre. Les mains de Dean, lui griffèrent la peau jusqu'à ses fesses et de sa main droite qu'il descendit juste en dessous de sa fesse gauche pour faufiler ses doigts sous le bord de son boxer, il caressa du bout de son ongle, allant de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, la ligne entre sa fesse et sa cuisse, faisant lâcher un grognement à l'ange dans son cou, dû à la sensation grisante que lui avait provoqué cette caresse et qui l'avait saisi, le faisant lâcher le sexe du chasseur et agripper le drap. Dean connaissant parfaitement son propre corps et ses réactions, il savait quoi faire et où le stimuler pour que le corps de Castiel ai des réponses fortes et érotiques. Profitant de ce moment, il entoura Castiel de ses bras et fit rouler leurs corps sur le lit pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus de l'ange, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

_"-Tu es aussi un tricheur Dean.. _Souffla-t-il.

_"-Mais non ... je me bat avec mes propres armes Mon Ange. _Dit-il accoudé sur son bras gauche enroulé autour de son cou, son visage tout près du sien.

Dean vit une étincelle dans les yeux de Castiel à la façon qu'il venait de le nommer et se senti rougir.

_"-Je pense que tu es mieux armé que moi de ce côté là.._ Dit-il en promenant ses mains partout sur le corps du chasseur.

Dean se pencha vers son oreille caressant sa joue contre la sienne tandis que sa main droite se glissait le long de son ventre pour aller caresser son sexe palpitant à travers le dernier rempart qu'il restait entre eux.

_"-Je me connait par coeur ... et côté corps, on est pareil toi et moi.._

_"-C'est vrai.. Humm.. Dean.._

_"-Et tu es très doué pour un ange ... je trouve..._ Dit-il en ramenant son visage devant le sien, en fronçant les sourcils, se donnant un faux air suspicieux.

_"-Je suis très observateur ...humm ... et Humm ..._

Dean glissa sa main dans son boxer.

_"-...et Ooh...Humm.. j'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle..Hummm..._ Fini-t-il en faufilant sa langue entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue, sa main agrippée à ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre apprenait la peau de son dos par coeur, griffait le creux de sa colonne vertébrale en se tortillant de plaisir sous son amant .

Dean se libéra de sa bouche, essoufflé et excité par les mouvements de bassins de Castiel qui provoquaient des frottement sur son sexe et léchant sa peau avec gourmandise, il descendit dans son cou, sur son torse, titillant un téton au passage, continuant de descendre, il sorti sa main de son boxer et la posa sur sa hanche, mordillant son ventre.

Castiel qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, agrippa les draps.

Dean continua son manège et glissa sa langue dans son nombril, tandis qu'il attrapait le bord de son boxer et se redressant rapidement sur les genoux, il lui retira, libérant enfin de sa cage, son sexe palpitant qui claqua contre son ventre, laissant une goutte nacrée sur sa peau.

Leurs regards, noirs de désir se croisèrent et Dean posa ses mains de chaque coté des hanches de Castiel avant de se baisser jusqu'à son ventre et sans quitter son regard, sensuellement, recueillir de sa langue cette goutte précieuse, preuve indéniable du désirs de l'ange pour l'humain qu'il était.

Avoir le gout de Castiel dans sa bouche l'enivra au plus haut point, il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un truc pareil de toute sa vie et voilà qu'il y prenait du plaisir, Castiel avait vraiment un effet étonnant sur lui et ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui même ! Mais une chose était sûr, il n'avait pas le moindre doute, étonnement, pas le moindre ! Ca devait faire tellement longtemps qu'il ... qu'il quoi d'ailleurs ? Aimait Castiel ? Au vu de par dessus quoi il était en train de passer sans la moindre hésitation, il devait bien s'avouer que oui ... il devait aimer Castiel ... Il aimait Castiel. Mais il l'avait dans la peau depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, même si maintenant c'était évident, ce manque de lui quand il était absent trop longtemps, ces fourmillements dans tout le corps quand il apparaissait devant lui, ses frissons quand il le touchait rien que pour le soigner ... oui, il aimait Castiel depuis longtemps... et il était là ... rien que pour lui, se donnant à lui tout entier, lui, l'ange, lui, l'être puissant et éternel, lui, Castiel, qui l'aimait lui aussi.

Il continua à promener sa bouche sur son ventre, évitant sciemment de toucher l'objet du désir, mordillant la peau fine de l'haine, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Castiel tremblait d'anticipation, mais Dean cherchait visiblement à le torturer et quand il revint vers son nombril, glissant sa langue en remontant sur la peau de son ventre sous son sexe impatient et que sa barbe de deux jours frottât contre son membre sensible, il lâcha un gémissement des plus excitant, faisant frémir Dean, dont l'érection fit un bond, le décidant à arrêter là sa douce torture et il saisi la hampe de son ange d'une main ferme, avant d'amener ses lèvres jusqu'à son gland violacé.

_"-Hummm... Deeean..._

Dean eu un nouveau frisson, il ferma les yeux un instant, glissant rapidement son autre main à la base de son propre sexe et pressant fortement pour se contrôler. La voix de Castiel gémissant son prénom fut terrible pour lui, il en aurait joui de plaisir s'il ne s'était pas maîtrisé.

Une fois apaisé il ressorti le gland de son ange de sa bouche et le lécha lentement, le reprenant du bout de lèvres, faisant tourner sa langue autour, Castiel gémissait de plaisir, la tête en arrière dans les oreillers, le dos cambré, ne contrôlant plus la moindre parcelle de son corps qui était prit de soubresauts.

Pour Dean, voir l'ange prendre du plaisir sous ses yeux était érotique à souhait et il n'en perdait pas un miette. Puis, reprenant son gland en entier dans sa bouche, faisant glisser sa langue dessous en de rapides allés retours, re-goûtant à quelques gouttes de sa semence qui l'irradièrent, il entama une série de vas et viens le long de sa chair, grognant de plaisir, continuant de plus belle en changeant de rythme, avalant toujours plus de son membre tendu, appréciant son gout, son odeur des plus excitante, accélérant encore ses mouvements, pour finir par l'engloutir en entier et stopper net. Castiel râla dans un soupir. Dean sentait les palpitations de son ange entre ses lèvres et râlant à son tour, créant ainsi des vibrations dans sa gorge, qui firent gémir Castiel, les vibrations s'étant répercutées dans le moindre millimètre de son sexe, il reprit ses vas et viens, faisant des mouvements plus longs, tournant sa langue autour de son gland à chaque fois que sa bouche revenaient au bout, Castiel n'en pouvait plus, ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même à part crier son plaisir, il sentait sa grâce vibrer dans son corps, il sentait sa jouissance monter, il sentait son coeur devenir énorme, il sentait la bouche de Dean autour de sa chair, la bouche de Dean, cette bouche qu'il aimait tant et qui lui ferait encore plus d'effet dorénavant rien que de penser à tout ce qu'elle lui aura fait subir cette nuit...

Quand d'un coup Dean retira ses lèvres de son sexe, Castiel lâcha un grognement de frustration et redressa la tête pour le regarder, leurs regards se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre et très lentement, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux, Dean rapprocha de nouveau sa bouche et posant le bout de ses lèvres à son extrémité, il aspira lentement le pénis de Castiel dans sa bouche, sous les yeux de l'ange qui n'en perdit pas miette, la bouche ouverte, la respiration saccadée, il regarda sa chair disparaître petit a petit entre les lèvres de Dean jusqu'à la garde et réapparaître lentement pour ressortir de sa bouche.

_"-Dean..._ souffla-t-il au bord de la folie.

Dean lui sourit et après un coup de langue aguicheur sur la pointe de son membre, il bloqua ses hanches en y appuyant une de ses mains et le reprit en bouche, pour de rapides vas et viens efficaces et l'amener jusqu'au bout cette fois ... bien déterminé à le faire crier encore plus fort...

Castiel n'en pouvait plus, toutes ces sensations de plaisir qui inondaient son corps, lui faisaient perdre la tête, il se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui même, toute notion de temps, d'espace, en même temps qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher, qu'il sentait son coeur gonfler, sa grâce vibrer à une vitesse folle, il était au bord de la rupture.

Dean qui continuait ses allés retours, senti que Castiel approchait de la libération et alors qu'il pressait un peu plus sa langue contre son sexe dur et sur-gonflé, l'engloutissant une fois de plus en entier, Castiel vint dans sa bouche par saccades.

_"-**RAAaaahhh DEEEAAANN...**_ Cria-t-il le dos cambré à l'extrême, submergé par un orgasme violent et complètement incontrôlable.

Le cri de Castiel électrisa totalement Dean qui amena rapidement sa main à la base de son propre sexe de nouveau, en pressant fortement, pour ne pas jouir tout de suite, faisant encore quelques mouvements de bouche sur le sexe de son ange et avalant avec délice la moindre goutte qu'il lui offrait comme preuve témoignant de son plaisir, il fini par retirer sa bouche de sa chair en un long mouvement de sucions, caressant son ventre des deux mains.

_"-Mon Dieu ... C'était ... dément ..._ Dit-il Castiel tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, les yeux fixés au plafond.

_"-Appelle moi Dean, Mon Ange ... je préfère._ Dit Dean avec un grand sourire, tout en remontant à sa hauteur.

Castiel rit doucement, autant que sa respiration pouvait le lui permettre, en tournant son visage vers celui du chasseur.

_"-Je t'aime Dean..._

Dean se senti rougir et son coeur rata un battement. Prenant alors son visage entre ses mains, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement et par ce baiser lui dire que lui aussi ... il l'aimait ... espérant qu'en utilisant tout son art dans ce baiser, il comprenne ... qu'il comprenne à quel point il partageait ses sentiments, même s'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire, même si ces mots ne passaient pas ses lèvres. Qu'il sache être patient parce qu'il le lui dirait, parce qu'un jour ça sortirait tout seul, peut-être dans une heure, une semaine, un mois, mais qu'un jour oui, il lui dirait ..._"je t'aime"_ ... comme lui venait de le faire. En espérant de tout son coeur que son silence ou sa non-réponse ne l'ai pas blessé.

Castiel, savoura ce baiser avec délectation, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, il était parfaitement conscient des sentiments que Dean ressentait pour lui, ils débordaient de son âme et il en absorbait les effluves à chaque battement de son coeur, c'était tellement plus puissant que les mots.

Leur baiser s'éternisa, ils étaient bien, Dean était à moitié allongé sur Castiel sa jambe droite repliée sur celles de l'ange et Castiel avait sa main gauche derrière la tête de son chasseur, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux, tandis que son bras droit était le long de son corps, sous celui de Dean et quand il bougea sa main, elle entra en contact avec l'érection palpitante et presque douloureuse de son amant, qui lâcha un râle étouffé dans leurs bouches.

Ils interrompirent leur baiser, se regardant le coeur au bord des lèvres et lentement, Castiel fit rouler Dean sous lui, frottant son corps contre le sien pour le faire gémir, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche, dans un nouveau baiser plein de tendresse et sans quitter ses lèvres, entourant son cou de ses bras, dans un mouvement, il se redressa, emportant Dean avec lui, se retrouvant par le fait, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le serrant encore plus fort, tandis que Dean en faisait de même, leur baiser changea, s'approfondissant encore plus, pour reprendre un rythme presque bestial, l'érection de Dean qui piaffait d'impatience sous ses fesses, rendit Castiel encore plus fou de désir et son propre sexe reprit bien vite de la vigueur entre leurs deux corps. Quittant alors la bouche du chasseur, séparant leurs corps tout en gardant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, Castiel passa sa main droite entre eux.

_"-Donne moi ta main Dean._ Souffla-t-il.

Dean amena sa main droite à la sienne, Castiel prit le bout de ses doigts dans les siens et à la plus grande surprise du chasseur, il senti sur ses doigts une matière froide et humide, Castiel venait de les enduire de lubrifiant.

_"-Aimes moi Dean._ Chuchota Castiel contre la bouche de Dean, sentant son amant trembler d'émotion et son sexe tressaillir sous lui à ses mots.

Redressant la tête ils se regardèrent un instant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre mouvement et ne se quittant pas des yeux, Castiel remit ses bras autour du cou de Dean, tandis que ce dernier passa sa main droite entre eux pour amener ses doigts vers son intimité.

Là, aucune peur de mal faire, après quelques expériences avec des filles moins farouches que d'autres ou même s'étant déjà pratiqué lui même une où deux fois à l'occasion de nuits d'ivresses extrêmes en solitaire, comme il l'avait dit à Castiel, il connaissait son corps par coeur, donc non vraiment aucune peur de mal faire, mais, la peur de faire mal par contre... Avant d'aller plus loin, il fallait qu'il sache :

_"-Cass..._

_"-Oui Dean..._

_"-Est ce que tu ressens la douleur comme nous ?_

_"-Pas comme vous mais je la ressens oui... et heureusement car si mon corps était insensible à la douleur, il le serait aussi au plaisir.._.

_"-Vu comme ça..._

_"-Fais ce que tu as à faire Dean...j'ai une totale confiance en toi..._ Fini-t-il en l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Pas rassuré pour autant, mais touché par l'abandon total de son ange vis a vis de lui, il mena son majeur aux abords de son entrée, déterminé à mettre tout en oeuvre pour qu'il ai le moins mal possible, commençant pas masser doucement l'anneau serré de son intimité pour le détendre avant toute intrusion. Tournant autour lentement, appuyant un peu plus au fur et à mesure, il sentait le muscle se détendre et lentement, délicatement, introduisit son index en Castiel qui s'arracha à ses lèvres et se crispa une seconde en se soulevant sur les genoux, pour finir par de détendre et redescendre son corps sur son doigt, le faisant pénétrer plus en avant en entrer en contact avec la zone sensible de sa prostate. Castiel poussa un gémissement rauque et serra plus fort ses bras autour du cou de Dean qui enfoui son visage dans son cou, mordillant et léchant sa peau fine tout en faisant bouger son index en lui, massant le point sacré par intermittence, le préparant avec douceur. Puis, son majeur vint se joint à son index et prenant fermement le sexe de Castiel de son autre main, il en caressa le gland du pouce, pendant qu'il faisaient pénétrer ses deux doigts en lui. La diversion eu l'effet escompté, Castiel grimaça une seconde mais, le plaisir fut plus fort que la douleur vive qu'il ressenti. Dean bougea ses doigts en lui, les écartant doucement, attentif à la moindre réaction de son amant, qui fini par bouger de lui même sur ses doigts, s'empalant avec un plaisir certain, mais, faisant perdre la tête à Dean qui essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler pour ne pas venir tout de suite, tellement cette scène, dont il était acteur spectateur, était excitante. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il accélère les choses et sans les retirer, il joignit son annulaire à ses autres doigts déjà dans l'intimité de son ange, pour finir de préparer Castiel pour que lui, puisse faire, enfin, son entrée.

Et quand il estima que Castiel était près à le recevoir, il remonta sa main qui était toujours entre eux sur le sexe de l'ange sexe et l'agrippa à la nuque de Castiel, immobilisant ses doigts en lui, il attendit qu'il rouvre les yeux sur lui, et sorti ses doigts de lui. Castiel souffla de frustration, mais comme s'il réalisait soudainement ce qui allait arriver maintenant, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire gourmand, la langue au bord de ses lèvres, vision des plus ... torride pour Dean, qui se senti rougir de plaisir et de désir.

Se soulevant alors un peu, permettant à Dean se récupérer sa main coincer sous lui, Castiel glissa une des sienne sous ses fesses pour saisir le membre gonflé comme jamais de Dean et ce dernier fit un bond, sentant soudainement et un très court instant, le froid du lubrifiant qu'il était en train d'appliquer sur sa chair brûlante. Puis, ramenant sa main sur l'épaule de son chasseur, il se souleva encore un peu plus sur ses genoux, prêt à le recevoir. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et glissant sa main droite entre eux à son tour et prenant fermement son sexe en main, son bras gauche autour de la taille de Castiel pour le maintenir soulevé à bonne hauteur, il se plaça devant l'entrée et relâchant sa prise sur le corps de Castiel pour le faire descendre, il commença à pénétrer en lui doucement.

Tremblant tout les deux, la respiration presque coupée, ils savouraient chaque millimètres d'avancée, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Castiel ne souffrait pas le moins du monde malgré la grosseur du membre de Dean ou ne s'en rendait pas compte, Dean était au supplice, son gland entré, il fut bouffé par l'envie de le prendre d'un coup, mais il avait contenu la pulsion de se soulager qui l'avait saisi, c'était une torture, c'était long, mais c'était tellement bon. Ils haletaient, ils gémissaient de plaisir et enfin Dean fut en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, Dean rouvrit les yeux, Castiel en fit autant, baissant le tête vers lui pour le voir et ramenant sa main droite de sous les fesses de son ange à sa taille, il l'entoura de ses bras pour le soutenir et Castiel les mains sur ses épaules se souleva un peu, remontant sur le sexe dur de son chasseur jusqu'au bord de son gland et se laissa retomber, s'empalant de lui même, lâchant un gémissement de plaisir que Dean n'oubliera jamais de sa vie et qui lui coupa le souffle. Puis Castiel se souleva de nouveau, redescendant plus lentement cette fois, recommença de nouveau, encore et encore, Dean se sentait venir...déjà ... ils avaient trop joué avec le feu et maintenant, lui, allait avoir du mal à résister longtemps, il fallait qu'ils bougent, ils n'étaient pas dans la bonne position, il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle, si Castiel continuait de cette manière, s'il le laissait faire, même si putain c'était le pied de le voir, de le laisser faire, de le regarder prendre le contrôle de son plaisir, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et il voulait que ça dure !

Serrant alors ses bras autour du corps de son ange, il l'immobilisa et se laissa aller en arrière en l'emportant avec lui. Une fois sur le dos, il inversa leur position en roulant sur lui, se retrouvant au dessus et glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, il l'embrassa sauvagement. Castiel répondit à son baiser aussi férocement que lui et entoura son cou de ses bras tandis que Dean se mit à bouger en lui, lui faisant lâcher un long gémissement rauque étouffé dans leurs bouches.

A chaque poussée, chaque retour, à chaque coup de reins, leur plaisir étaient si intense, si différent de tout ce que Dean avait connu, si démentiel qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux, tellement, que si quiconque était entré à ce moment là dans la pièce, ils ne l'auraient même pas remarqué. Ils étaient là haut, la bas, ailleurs, mais pas ici, pas dans cette chambre, ailleurs, ensemble, totalement immergés dans leur bulle de plaisir, d'amour et d'abandon de soi.

Quand Dean accéléra ses coup de rein, la pièce s'emplit de leurs cris qu'ils ne retenaient plus, ils exultaient, se regardant prendre du plaisir pour en prendre encore plus, ils arrivaient au bout de ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir. Dean investissaient maintenant le corps de Castiel à grand coup, durs et profond, faisant grimper leur extase à une vitesse fulgurante et quand Dean cambra le dos à l'extrême, dans un ultime coup de rein libérateur, ils jouirent simultanément et violemment, dans un orgasme terriblement puissant et intense pendant lequel Castiel hurla des choses que Dean ne comprit pas, à part son prénom lui sembla-t-il mais le souffle coupé, il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, tout deux anéantis de jouissance et de bonheur.

Castiel entoura Dean de ses bras, leurs coeurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson, la pièce remplie du son de leurs souffles qu'ils essayaient de récupérer péniblement. Puis, se soulevant un peu sur ses bras, Dean se retira de Castiel et se réinstalla contre lui, dans ses bras, la tête contre son épaule, sa main droite posée sur son torse, caressant sa peau humide, tandis que Castiel faisait jouer le bout de ses doigts dans son dos, ils étaient bien, profitant de chaque secondes de ce nouveau bonheur qu'ils s'accordaient l'un à l'autre et Dean releva la tête vers Castiel brusquement.

_"-Dean ? Qu.._

Dean ne le laissa pas finir, après l'avoir regardé un instant, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Et au bout d'une minute, des plus douce et délicieuse, Dean quitta délicatement les lèvres de Castiel..

_"-Je t'aime Mon Ange.. _Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche, la gorge serrée.

Castiel senti son coeur gonfler et sa grâce se remplir chaleur à ses mots enfin prononcés.

_"-Dean... _Souffla-t-il._ Moi aussi Dean ... Je t'aime._

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Dean fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son ange.

Toute la nuit, Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de toucher Dean, de caresser sa peau, d'effleurer ses lèvres et Dean senti tout ça mais aussi ses baisers, les mots chuchotés à son oreille, Castiel l'aimait et il aimait Castiel et c'est tout ce qui importait. Il avait enfin droit a un peu de bonheur et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer ... de Castiel... Son Ange.

.

FIN.


End file.
